


Strength in the Quiet Moments

by Entwinedlove



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Divergence - Episode: s05e09 Monsters and Heroes, Gen, Implied worry about amputation, Marsali is pregnant (when isn't she?), incorrectly calls a bison a buffalo to stick with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: When things are looking bad, Marsali has the urge to stay close by.
Relationships: Marsali McKimmie Fraser & Brianna Randall Fraser Mackenzie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Every Woman 2020, Of Years & Yonder





	Strength in the Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



Between the worry for Da, the search for magots, and the overall fatigue of being pregnant, Marsali was exhausted at the end of the day. "Do you think Clair and Da would mind if we stayed in the guest room tonight?" she asked Fergus as they were getting ready to go back home. Germain was looking droopy on his feet and Joan was already asleep in Marsali's arms.

"Are you feeling ill?" he asked, setting down his burden to reach out to her. His hand skimmed her stomach and came to rest on her other shoulder.

"I'm just so tired," she said, letting the back of her fingers run along the cotton of his jacket.

"I'll go ask Mi'lady if it will be all right."

Marsali leaned into him to get him to stay. "She's probably overwhelmed with worry about Da, more so than even we are. I'll go ask Brianna. Here, take Joan," she said, handing off the sleeping babe to him. "Germain looks like he's falling asleep on his feet too," she said, nodding down at their oldest. Fergus nodded and focused his attention on their children.

Marsali found Brianna sitting out on the porch on the front steps in the cool evening staring across the field. Marsali settled herself gingerly on the step next to her and reached out, gently touching the other woman on the back to let her know she was there.

She wasn't expecting the twitch and soft moan of pain she got. Brianna looked over at her and tried to force a little smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you hear about the buffalo?" Brianna asked quietly.

Marsali shook her head. "No, what buffalo?" She tucked one of her hands into her skirt pocket to stop from fidgeting.

Brianna's smile turned a little more natural. "Da shot one before he was bitten by the snake, and it showed up here. Right near Jemmy and Lizzie. I distracted it, it charged me, tossed me up into the air. Mom killed it." She shifted a little where she sat, gesturing toward her back with her chin. "I didn't think anything of it but after dinner, I noticed I had a backache. I have a feeling I'm really bruised."

"I bet you are. Did Claire not even take a look at you after that?" Even as Marsali asked the question, she knew Claire was probably too worried about Da to think about it, especially if Brianna was acting all right afterwards. "Do you want me to have a look?"

Brianna sighed and winced a little. "Maybe later. I'm a little too stiff to move just now." She looked back out over the fields, seeming to take notice of the darkened sky. "Aren't you supposed to be heading home by now?"

"We were wondering if you think Claire would mind if we stayed in the guest room. The kids are already asleep, and I'm too tired to walk all the way."

Brianna smiled and tilted her head; Marsali could see the glint of gold in her red hair in the light coming from the candles in the windows. "I'm sure she won't mind. Besides, Jamie is Fergus's dad too. I think having us all here together for emotional support is a good idea. Especially if Da's leg gets worse."

Marsali nodded, forgoing to mention that Jamie was her Da too. It wasn't just fatigue that was weighing on her so heavily, after all. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and reached out to hold Brianna's hand. The grip that returned was strong and tight.

Maybe she didn't have to admit out loud how worried she was. Brianna just understood.


End file.
